Hopeless Marionette
by gotosleeplove
Summary: Raven is a depressed young woman with a horrific past. With little to no hope for a future, she sees no purpose. A golden eyed mystery man offers her an escape-a way out of it all. But what happens when he grows attached to his little marionette? Puppeteer x OC -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

A looming shadow sat in the corner, just as menacing as he was charming. Most considered him to be a demonic entity; one with impure motives. But to his victims, he was more of a savior. An angel, who had arrived at their most pivotal moment of need, to guide them through to an end. A being who offered them an escape. A way out. All they had to give was an answer, as to whether they wanted it or not. But every last one of his victims he chose eventually agreed. He gave them time, for he was a patient man. But virtuous, he was not.

The young teenager sat in his room, his nearly dead eyes staring out the window. He was alone in this world; he knew that not a soul would miss him if he were gone. He felt as though he had no purpose, no reason to walk this earth. So why should he be here? Day after day he asked the same question, over and over. Until he reached the brink of complete madness, searching for a way out… or a way to feel worthy. That was until, the strange man began to appear before him.

At first, he thought it was a figment of his imagination. A trick of the mind, that his pathetic one had come up with to comfort his loneliness. But the more the man appeared and spoke, the more he came to believe… He had offered him a way out. To bring death; something no other had offered to do before. At first… he did not accept. But now, he was considering it more than he ever has.

"Have you made your decision?" the enchanting voice whispered from the shadowed corner.

The boy pursed his lips, before shutting his eyes. "Yes. I'm done," he breathed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

A low chuckle rumbled from the corner, as the being stood. "Wonderful," he nearly growled, seeming far more than pleased.

Stepping into the light, the boy had finally been able to see the man. His skin was like ash, a pale grey. His hair, relatively long and dark as night. He was dressed in a simple hoodie, just a shade darker than his skin. A dark trench coat laid on his shoulders, open and falling almost to his knees. A hat sat on his head, appearing almost like a sleeping cap, in a way. The one thing the struck him odd, was the luminescent yellow of his eyes. No white. No pupil. Just the golden glow that was nearly hypnotic. His lips pulled up into a smile, the inside of his mouth, along with his teeth, just as golden as his eyes.

The boy stared at his gloved hands, as what appeared to be golden strings spilled from his fingertips. They snaked forward, winding and twirling as if the man had full control of their every movement. He subconsciously backed away, intimidated by their sharp, yet swift movements. His body began to shake as they winded up his body, slowly wrapping around his neck and arms. Tighter and tighter they became, squeezing the life out of him as the man smiled, bloodlust shining in his golden eyes.

The life drained from the boy as he gasped for breath, clawing at the strings that would not budge. Within moments, his heart had ceased it's beating, the boy hanging lifelessly in the air as the strings held him up. Almost like a puppet, he appeared, the man able to contort his movements using the strings. A sick chuckle spilled from his lips as he dropped the boy's body to the floor, content for now. All that was left was to find a new, desperate being for him to manipulate.

The Puppeteer disappeared from sight, already searching for a new victim. One that he would find, soon enough.

* * *

Out the window, the snow fell from the sky in light flurries, the sky a pale grey overhead. The sun tried, but failed to peek out and heat the world below. The ground was covered in a sheet of white, along with the trees that contained sparkling limbs. Ice clung to them for dear life, reflecting the light off in dazzling sparkles. It was a lovely day. A lovely day to either bundle up and enjoy the cold weather, or wrap up in a blanket with a hot cup of cocoa.

However, the girl whom was looking out this window was doing neither. She was sitting as still as a statue on the wooden rocking chair. Her brown eyes, not far from black, were hard as they stared out at the world. They were like stone; emotionless. Her dull, dark hair, that matched her eyes, fell into her face, nearly blocking half. Only one eye visible. One half of her lips, which were turned down in a frown.

She felt nothing as she stared down at the world below. Children across the street were laughing brightly as they built a snowman. _Did I ever build a snowman?_ Her thoughts were an empty echo in her head, as her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't recall a time. Ah well. Her arms were tightly wrapped around herself due to the cold, seeming to hold herself together as she sat. A thick, pale blue sweater covered her torso, helping to keep her warm. The dull sweatpants were a great help as well, along with her fuzzy socks.

When you had no place to go, it was wonderful to dress as you please. As for her, she never had anywhere to go. Her frown deepened as she sat in silence, debating on going out. Try to enjoy the snow. _What's the point_. She remained still, not even trying to argue with her thoughts. They were usually right. Her bleak eyes continued to stare out, the snow growing deeper and deeper on the ground below. _I like the snow. It's cold_. Cold was better than heat.

Thoughts flickered in her head of flames and fire and smoke. She flinched, quivering slightly as she rocked back in the chair. She protectively shielded her face with her hair, trying to even out her breathing. Her heart rate was starting to speed, and that was the last thing she needed. In. Out. In. Out. She continued to chant the familiar rhythm in her head, forgetting. Slowly forgetting. _But you never will, Raven_.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she knew it was true. She would never forget that day. The last day Raven McDaniel had a somewhat normal life. Was happy, loved. It was long in the shadows now. She no longer felt as if she had a point. A reason, a future. The thoughts continuously circled her mind every day, not a single one missed.

A shuffling sound in the corner broke her from her thoughts, her head snapping over to it. Her room was painted a pale blue, the carpet a soft white. A basic white bed, along with a desk, lamp and vanity. Simple and quaint. Nothing seemed out of place. Prepared to turn back around, she heard the noise once more. Her cold eyes now showed interest as she stared at the dark corner behind the door. Something… was there, she was sure.

"Hello," a musical, charming voice whispered, just as two brilliant yellow eyes opened, staring right at her.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The teenage girl let out a small yelp, jolting up from the rocking chair. The quiet creaks that came from the wooden chair was the only sound that filled the room, as she stared at the strange being that loomed in her corner. The gold eyes were alight, silently appraising her, it appeared. She could tell by just those eyes, that this being was no ordinary man. He possessed no pupils, nor white of the eyes. They were both entirely that odd, golden-yellow that refused to leave her form. Before she could react in any other way, she saw his lips pull back, exposing a brilliant smile that matched his eyes. It was not as if his teeth were decaying or neglected. It was as if rays from the sun trickled from his mouth, shining its light so bright that they were not seen.

A cautious chuckle spilled from his lips, two gloved hands raising in front of him. "You do not need to be afraid," he spoke, with a voice that was positively entrancing. Raven felt a shiver travel up her spine, as if his voice was the greatest symphony she had ever heard. Even still, she knew that there was something wrong with the scene before her. No normal being popped up into others rooms without a reason... and more likely than not, that reason was not the kindest. _What does it matter to you?_

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, lifting her head up with mock bravery. Her mind shifted, thinking over what she should do if he was, in fact, a murderer, who's only goal was to slaughter her. No weapons laid in her room. The window was her best shot. After all, there was a blanket of snow that would cushion her fall. _Just let him kill you if it is what he wants._

The man's smile stayed in place, although she could see how it faltering, just a bit. "Does it matter who I am?" he questioned, slight humor lacing his words.

This caused Raven to stop in her tracks. _Did_ it matter who he was? _No, it doesn't._ But how does he know that? How did he know that she cares so little for what he would do to her? It was as if he found her, just for that reason alone. Or, better yet. This was all her imagination. Her pathetic, lonely mind creating a character that loomed in the shadows, speaking in hypnotic riddles.

"Why are you here?" she shook her head, changing the subject entirely. She knew that she was trying, yet failing at hiding her frustration.

"For you, Raven," the alluring voice continued, those yellow eyes like stone. No emotion could be pinpointed.

Sure, she was taken aback by the fact that this being knew her name. Yet, it seemed as though it all made sense. He _had_ to be her imagination, coming to life before her. It was just as frightening, as it was intriguing. Was she going insane? She surely thought so. But, since he was here, why not entertain it? It wasn't like she had better things to do, or close ones that would judge. _There are no close ones._

"For... me," she replied, her eyebrows furrowing. She bit her lip, her hair which fell in front of her face making it quite difficult.

"Yes. I know that you lonely. Depressed. Contemplating death," he continued on, a soft sigh sounding after his words. Raven felt her cheeks heat up at his remarks, but allowed him to continue. "I am here, to offer you a way out of it all. That is, if you would like it."

Her head snapped up, her dark eyes meeting with his light ones. "What do you mean," she whispered, now even more intrigued by his words.

"A way to escape it all. And, not by your hand, either. Just say the word, and I will end it all for you, if you wish it," he nodded.

Just the sound of his voice made the offer sound ever so favorable, as she nearly jumped to her feet, prepared to fall to her knees and beg. But, there was still that rational part of her mind, that reminded her of the true situation. A strange man whom had entered her room, that was now offering to take her life, if she wanted it. That someone knew of her problems, and secret desires. There was something strangely wrong, yet so scarily right at the moment. His voice was almost like sirens song, making her forget of the current situation, and nearly making her desperate to accept anything that he asked.

Clearing her throat, her single visible eye appeared to narrow at him. "And why should I say yes, to you? A strange man who appeared in my room, offering to kill me? Yes, you were correct about my current issues. But that doesn't mean that I am all too willing to give everything up to a stranger without a second thought," she spat. _Hush! He is your savior, you fool_. No. He's not. _Yes._

He chuckled, it sounding like the quiet trickle of rain outside as you drifted asleep, seemingly prepared for her answer. "Of course not. It is an offer. And you are more than willing to think over things, I am not rushed. This is for you, after all," he reminded her, his golden smile prominent.

"You aren't real," Raven scoffed back, mildly entertained by this conversation. It was the most she had spoken to someone in what felt like ages.

"Don't be too sure," the man replied, his voice fading into the air.

"I made you up in my head. That's all this is, and it is pretty sad if you ask me. You don't even have a name," she threw back, challengingly.

She heard him sigh. Then saw the shake of his head. "I do not have a name, miss. But, most do call me the Puppeteer, if you must know. And that is all you shall know about me," he stated, his lulling voice holding a small tinge of irritation.

Even still, it was enough to surprise her where she stood. So this being truly was in her room right now? The Puppeteer... how interesting. In all reality, she didn't know whether to be terrified...

...or joyous.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Puppeteer shrunk back into the dim corner of the room, shutting his eyes and mouth. He gave the girl a fake illusion, that he was no longer there. Just for a moment he had to stand there, for her to go back to her business as before. After a few minutes had passed, he slowly peeked open his glowing eyes, to see she had returned to her spot by the window. Pursing his lips, he watched from his corner, like he has done for days. Her eyebrows were furrowed above her dark irises, her lips turned down in a thick frown. Stroking his chin, the Puppeteer let out a sigh that was so soft, he knew she wouldn't hear.

They all thought the same thing. That he was a man from their imaginations. Unfortunately, none of their imaginations were powerful enough to create a being with the likes of _him_. He grinned, restraining from chuckling darkly. _How long would her willpower last?_ He thought, leaning back against the corner. She did seem to have a sort of spark in her. Her eyes were not dead, like the others had been. Her curiosity still reigned, along with her cautiousness. Most he had met before spoke to him as freely as if he was great friend that they had known for years. Yet she, she treated him like an unknown species... which, in a way, he was... that was just as frightening as it was interesting.

She still possessed a small pinch of hope for the world, which made his stomach curl. She was going to be difficult. He knew that much already. But not impossible. He would just have to slowly damage that last glimmer of hope she possessed. It seemed as if her mind was already making that a difficult task already. Even after watching her, he has yet to figure out what exactly it was that has turned her into such a person. She lived alone, in a small apartment. No job, or career, which made him wonder how exactly she paid the bills. No friends that would visit, or relatives.

It was just her. His golden eyes narrowed at Raven's form, as she slowly went back and forth in her rocking chair. She was watching the light flurries of the snow as the fell to the ground outside her window. All the children outside, their laughter faintly being heard as they participated in snowball fights. Yet, here she sat. Perhaps this wouldn't be that difficult of a job. First, he would have to get her to trust him. That was always the first step. Earn her trust. Build a 'friendship' to where she looked forward to his visits. Then, he would have to slowly extinguish every little happy thought and reason that life could possess. In a polite, yet cunning way.

He could feel the strings begging to be released from his fingers, just aching to rip her to shreds. To suck every last drop of life out of her; wrapping tightly around her neck, strangling her to the point where she turned blue and dangled inertly in the air. The Puppeteer had to suck in a sharp gasp of air, refusing the strings their desires. His desires. They were both interwoven into one, horrid need that drove him past insane. There was only one rule he possessed, and it was truly the worst rule he could have.

They had to ask for it.

Sure, most would ask why he would give himself such a rule? But truthfully, what fun would immortality be, simply slaughtering each and every person in his path? It was like a game. Keeping things interesting. Making it a job, and giving him all the more satisfaction when he sees the humans on their knees below him, practically begging him. It fueled his strings even more. And oh, the anticipation! The wait makes it all the more thrilling, making each kill feel like a well awaited reward. The harder it is, the better the feeling of watching their blood fly.

He smiled brightly, now knowing she will not see. Then he wondered, how will _she_ be? The dull Raven girl, who passed her time by staring out a window. Who rarely ate, and who's only other entertainment was the rare moments she'd pick up a book. She had seemed like a hollow shell of a person. Hell, he figured this would be _easy._ Beyond easy. Until he saw that spark in her eyes, and that sharpness in her voice when she replied to his offer. Yes, she would be different. Very different indeed. He would just have to let time tell, and return tomorrow, he presumed. Although there was a certain ache in his belly, that made him want to speak now. To know more about this young girl, seeing what truly drug her down the most. The heart to all of her lows.

"I know you're still there, Puppeteer," her cool voice sounded, with a bored quality to it.

It caused his eyes to widen, and his body to nearly jerk to attention. Oh, how interesting she was. He smiled coolly, letting out a warm chuckle. "Oh, how clever you are," he replied, his voice like melting honey.

"Not really," she laughed, lightly. "I just said it to see if you really were."

The Puppeteer's jaw dropped open in shock, as he stood dumbfounded in the shadowed corner. Well, either way, she did possess a cleverness to her, that was for sure. He grinned, knowing this was going to be quite the challenge indeed.

"Well, I am," he responded, not truly knowing what else to say. But, he was glad that he was able to talk with her once again.

"I assure you, I'm not good company," she grumbled. "If you are not my imagination, then I recommend you find someone else's corner."

"I believe I'd rather stay here, if you don't mind," he yawned, grinning while he did. He could frustrate her to death. But where's the fun in that?

She shrugged as she rocked in her chair. "It's up to you, I guess, strange man. You must be pretty damn bored," she brusquely snorted, no emotion in her features.

"You think that lowly of yourself?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

Instead, she did not reply as she continued to stare out the window. The Puppeteer sighed, returning to the quiet shadows as silence took over the room once more.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Raven could still feel the golden gaze that was nearly glued to her as she stared out the window. She wasn't necessarily irritated by the strange Puppeteer man. More like she was irritated with herself. _You should be._ He was a creation of her mind, one that was surprisingly impressive. Then again, it just made her feel even more pathetic. To think she was down low enough to create a being to talk to. Someone to communicate with. Someone to actually be there. Her frown deepened, her heart beating a dull drone. What he had offered made it even more depressing, she had to say.

"Doesn't it get boring?" she murmured, after just a small amount of time. Her back was growing stiff from sitting in that same chair for hours on end.

"What, my dear?" he shot right back, his velveteen voice ever so warm. So inviting, so fresh. She shook her head, noticing how he didn't miss a beat.

"Standing there. Not leaving, not saying a word, and most importantly, not sitting. Your legs must be aching," she retorted, her irritation towards herself growing. The mere fact that she was entertaining this was close to agonizing.

"Not in the slightest. I seem to be quite content-are you not?" he responded. Even though his outdated, proper words flowed with the gentleness of a butterflies wings, their double meaning burned like a snake's venom.

"A blind man could see that," she spat back, almost regretting the fierceness of her tone. Almost. "You seem to be thriving off of it, Puppeteer. Is this your enjoyable pass time? Watching the suffering of others?" she continued, her dark eyes burning as she stared out at the snowy weather.

A slight tut sounded from him, as she nearly heard the shake of his head. "Not quite, silly girl. If it were not for that brazen attitude you possess, you may possibly see that my intentions are solely pure. I only wish to help," he placidly rebuked, causing a thick coat of red to fill her cheeks.

His words, so well rehearsed it seemed. What time could he have been from, she wondered. And how could it possibly be her creation when she did not speak this way? Sure, her words were less modern than others, but this man seemed... as though he was simply not from this time. Or, better yet, he has been around for quite a long time. Biting her lip, she shook the thoughts from her mind. He was a silly creation, no more.

"The only intention you have put forward is to kill me," she snapped. "And believe me, that doesn't exactly lighten my 'brazen attitude', or mood."

His musical chuckle filled the room, warming her bones without her consent. "Pardon me if I came across so brash. I just seemed to notice your displeasure with your current life, and figured I would offer you my assistance."

She let out a throaty laugh before he was even finished. Her imagination was on a roll this day. "You are an interesting one, I'll give you that. A kind, gentlemanly being saw that I was unhappy and offered to kill me. How nice."

"I suppose if you put it in that crude of a manner, yes. I also informed you that you had time to think the situation over. With whatever you are going through, I shall be here for you throughout it all. You can speak with me about all of your pains and sorrows, and I can give you the best consultation I can muster. Believe me, dear Raven, hundreds would consider themselves lucky to be in your position." That beautiful voice hummed throughout her ears, calming her heart in a way that no other sound could. Such a awfully strange situation.

"So what, you are my guardian angel?" she snorted, although her guard was slightly lowering. She felt the odd sense that he knew it as well.

"You could say that," he agreed, curtly laughing right after. "I am here, and shall not leave until you send me away. Whether you would like to admit it or not, you need someone to hear you."

"I'm doing fine on my own, thank you," she sniffed, her eyes narrowing as she stared out the window. However, when she did not hear a response from the corner, her heart jolted. "Puppeteer?"

"Doing fine, are we?" he cockily replied, the smirk in his voice causing her to scowl.

"Even my own mind is cruel to me," she growled, shaking her head. She had thought this before, but now it is even more clear.

"Still believe I am your mind's eye?" he chortled, his laugh like the melody of a harp's strings.

"Yes, I do," Raven snapped, standing from her chair. It rocked with a force that nearly had it tumbling backwards. "This is absolutely ridiculous, and I can't tell you-me-how angry I am with myself for even going along with this! Hell, my imagination may be to the point where I've given you a voice, but I can't even see you," she growled, twisting around.

"Are you for certain?" he grinned, mischief lingering in his words. She stared at his bright glowing eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Not to mention his golden mouth that was tauntingly smiling at her.

"Yes, I am," she stated, crossing her arms. "I can see eyes and a mouth, but what about the rest of you?" she asked, raising her visible brow.

His frown instantly fell, causing triumph to flow within her. The Puppeteer was taken aback, not used to this at all. Not once had any of his victims been so desperate to see him. Not once had they ever challenged him like she has. Hell, most never even cared to see his appearance, nor given a damn whether he was an illusion or not. The ones who had ended up not even caring after a small period of time. But she... she was damned and determined, and he could clearly see that.

"Why does the rest of me matter?" he replied through clenched teeth.

Raven could see that his eyes were begging her to drop the subject entirely. But she did not feel that virtuous this day. "It matters quite a lot, if you ask me," she snorted. "What are you afraid of, Puppeteer? Step on forward and let me see you," she grinned, maliciously.

The malice in her smile caused something within him to burn. The burn, however, was not uncomfortable.

He returned the smile, which held just as much malice as her's had, before stepping forward into the light.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The silence in the air was close to deafening. It was beyond the point of return, as a new light shined onto the girl who now looked upon the strange intruder. The only reassurance she possessed was now obliterated into pieces, unable to revert to its normal state. He could not be her imagination, for he stood right in front of her. Either that, or she was close to insanity, her mind creating pivotal images that she was no longer in control of. How else could she explain this uncanny creature that stood before her, with an aura unlike any other.

Raven's dark eyes raked over the unearthly man, taking in his grey, sickly skin. His midnight trench coat that nearly covered his dark hoodie. His smooth, onyx hair that whispered across his face, falling down to his shoulders. The odd hat that laid on top of his head, that was a pale, ashy hue, almost like his skin. But most importantly, she couldn't look away from that face. A face that irrevocably belonged to an angel. But the boastful expression it contained showed that perhaps he wasn't entirely angelic. Pride swelled from his golden eyes, down the curve of his perfect nose, to the cocky smirk which laid on his lips.

Stunned into silence, she seemed unconditionally controlled by him, with no interference of her own state of mind. She belonged to him in that one moment, without a single care of anything else. The main issue, is the fact that she didn't mind. It was almost as if she were drawn to him, a hopeless marionette held by a puppeteers strings. _How fitting_ , she mused.

"Doubt my existence now, Raven?" he purred, the sickly sweet tone of his voice, along with the bewitching move of his lips caused her head to spin.

"Honestly, I doubt you even more," she croaked, furiously shaking her head. "There is no way possible that someone like you could exist."

He stiffened, his eyes widening and his smirk dropping. Letting out a huff, he crossed his arms. "I believe I will simply take that as a compliment," he gruffly replied, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

Raven could not help the tiny giggle that flooded from her lips, the first one in what seemed like ages. It was enough to make the Puppeteer raise an eyebrow, a curious look now on his angel's face. "It was not meant to be taken badly," she shrugged, dropping her eyes.

His expression softened, before appearing... troubled? Why should he be troubled? She had merely laughed and told him it wasn't meant badly. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back over to her rocking chair.

"So that was all you desired?" he scoffed, stalking to her side as she sat down. "To look upon me before going back to you meager business of sitting in an old, rickety chair?" he growled, his mood shifting with the breeze.

"Were you hoping for more?" she challenged, her eyes narrowing. This man was here with business to attend to, she could clearly see that. Apparently she wasn't going about things as he wished.

His golden orbs bored into hers with an intensity unlike any other. "Perhaps a more corrigible welcoming," he offered through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps you could go back to the way you were when you first arrived and drop the nasty attitude?" she spat in return.

He paused, blinking a few times before smiling softly. "How right you are, Miss Raven. Forgive my manners, would you?" he asked, leaning against the wall by her window. This way, he was most certainly in her line of sight.

She pursed her lips, looking at him with troubled eyes. "Your emotions flip on the dime. You sure are strange," she murmured, returning her gaze to the snow.

He snorted, shaking his head. "You are truly the one to call me strange? To be quite frank, Raven, most do not spend their time staring out a window."

"At least I am not appearing in others bedrooms and questioning their ways of spending time," she hissed in return, her single visible eye seeming to shoot razors at him.

His smile grew as a beautiful laugh spilled from his lips. "You have quite the bite to you, I must say. But do tell me, darling, why do you sit in a lonely chair each day? Do you not have any friends or family to spend your time with?" he asked, a tinge of hidden destruction in his expression.

The Puppeteer watched as her face dropped, now lacking any emotion. Although he could see, in her visible dark eye, the silent torture and agony that was now firing through her mind. It was enough for his smile to viciously widen, and a sense of accomplishment to run throughout him.

"Whatever is wrong, Raven?" he asked, tapping his throbbing fingers on his arm.

She seemed to snap out of her mental hell, before refocusing her eyes on him. "Lets leave those questions unanswered," she croaked, her dead eyes landing outside the window.

He sighed, although he still felt victorious. Just one step closer, he supposed. "Why, do tell?"

"Because they are dead," she spat, with more fury than he had seen in decades. It was enough for him to jerk, nearly sliding off of the wall. The anger was nearly eating her alive, fueling her as she sat. "I think you'd better leave, Puppeteer," she growled, staring back at the snow.

"I do not believe you are in any state for me to leave," he retorted, seemingly stone as he stood in front of her. Immobile stone. In all reality, he didn't want to miss out on any opportunities he wouldn't be present for. She seemed close to snapping, that was true.

"I said leave," she hissed, standing from her chair. "Good day, Puppeteer. It has been nice entertaining you, but I would rather be alone."

He frowned, realizing now that he more or less had no choice. If he did not leave, he would only anger her more. And if he did that... he would have no hope at all at fulfilling his quest. So, he simply nodded, backing away.

"As you wish," he whispered, before backing into his shadowed corner, disappearing entirely.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fiery images of agony flashed through Raven's mind, causing shudders to run up and down her spine. Curse that being who had brought her memories to the forefront of her mind. Her teeth ground together as she rubbed her temples, coaxing those thoughts away. Letting out a huff, her narrowed eye focused on the spot the Puppeteer had stood, its emptiness seeming a tad melancholy. Even still, it was a relief to be alone. The normalcy of it was refreshing, not to mention comforting at this moment.

Focusing on the snow, she urged the throb in her head to melt away. Her expression was once again monotone, not a hint of an emotion in sight. If the Puppeteer had still been there, she knew he would have some witty, yet uncouth, remark about it. That roguish smile he seemed to show off would grow ten fold. It seemed he _enjoyed_ her misery. Twisting his words, that on the surface sounded concerned, yet held a hidden demeanor.

Raven's thoughts were pulled to an abrupt stop, as a knock on her door sounded. She scowled, noticing how the knock clearly mimicked the pounding in her head. Letting out a sigh, she stood, walking to the door. Standing on the tips of her toes, she peered through the peephole, shaking her head at the sight. _Your daily visitor,_ her mind scoffed. While clenching her teeth she unlocked the door, opening it to her sheepish neighbor, who at the moment, stared at his feet.

"Good morning, Raven," Stewart awkwardly chuckled, holding out her mail in his gloved palm. Raven eyed it, not a bit surprised. Her odd surprise this morning was the only thing that caused her to forget about her normal expectation.

Stewart Riley, her bashful neighbor who made it his personal obligation to hand deliver her mail each day. When she had first questioned him on his reasoning, he stated that since their mailboxes were next to each other, he found it sensible to bring hers on over as well. Who exactly can reject that?

His azure eyes sparkled as he stood, running his free hand through his gold hair to shake the stray snowflakes off. Raven paused, noticing that golden color. _Looks like the Puppeteer's eyes and smile, doesn't it?_ Her frown deepened due to her thoughts, as she tried to shake it away.

"Good morning to you as well, Stew," Raven nodded, offering the best smile she could. "Thank you once again," she added, reaching out and taking her mail.

"No problem. How have you been lately?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

Her smile instantly fell, the irritation due to the small talk beginning to rise. Not to mention she was starting to get cold, standing in the doorway. He was bundled up, unlike her. "Same as ever. You're doing good as always, I'd imagine," she chuckled, tapping her fingers against the envelopes within her grasp.

A warm laugh tumbled from his lips as he shook his head. "You should know, Ray." She scowled due to his nicknames, personally hating them. It would be like her calling that Puppeteer fellow 'pup'. She could only imagine how he'd take to that. "Anyway, I was wondering... would you by any chance like to have dinner one night?" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Raven's eyes widened as she took a subconscious step backwards. "I... I don't think that would be the best idea," she murmured, her eyes nervously flashing around, yet refusing to land on him.

"Come on, Raven, you barely ever leave the house. You're going to turn into an old hermit before you're even thirty," he chuckled, causing a flash of anger to cross her face.

Looking away, she couldn't help but notice the tinge of gold in her shadowed corner. Two eyes. But no smile. The shiver that ran down her spine could not be missed, as she knew that he had already returned. Turning back to Stew, as much as she hated doing so, she accepted his offer. Getting away from this empty house and the strange being that loomed in its corner would probably be best... Even though she would hate every minute.

"Great! I'll be back at around... lets say six to pick you up?" he smiled.

Her peace drained just as sudden as it had come. "Six?" she breathed, realizing that the Puppeteer would have plenty of time with her if that was the case.

"Yes... is there something wrong?" Stewart asked, concern glinting in his blue eyes.

"No, no... that's fine," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright. See you then, Raven," he smiled, before turning and heading back to his house.

Roughly swallowing, she shut the door, trying to convince herself to turn and face the being that she knew was there. Turning, she saw that the golden eyes were no longer in sight. The corner was empty. Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked back to her room, only to pause in the doorway. There he sat in her rocking chair, his golden eyes focused on the snow out the window.

"I see you have returned," she croaked, frozen to where she stood. There was a part of him, that she did fear, in the oddest of ways. The other part thought no different. _Why should it matter?_

"And I see that you are to be going out this evening," he replied, his bright eyes flickering to her.

She nodded one stiff bob, biting her lip. Then again, it wasn't like he should be mad. She had a life... well, not really much of one. If anything, this being who acted like her angel should be _glad._ "Yes, I am," Raven replied, walking further into her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked out the window from afar.

"I did not think you were much of a fan of others," Puppeteer scoffed, his usual impish smile pulling across his face. Then again, it did not meet his eyes.

"I'm not," she stated, crossing her arms.

He raised his dark eyebrows, chuckling beneath his breath. "Well, that doesn't make sense at all, darling. Most whom are not fond of others typically do not go on _dates_ ," he sneered, shaking his head.

"I don't recall it being labeled as a date," she hissed, narrowing her visible eye. "It was called dinner. To eat food. To get out of the house for a little bit."

"I do not believe that is how that young man took it," he snorted, kicking his feet out to rock in the chair. "Besides. You don't seem to be the type of person who willing goes out and about. In fact, when was the last time you left your home?"

"Last week," Raven snapped, heat rising within her cheeks.

"Is that so? To do what?"

"To go... to the grocery store."

"No, no. What I am referring to, is going out and about with _others._ Now when was that last time?"

"Just shut up!" she growled, baring her teeth. "It's like all you enjoy doing is castigate me! I am a grown woman, and I can make my own decisions. If I decide I want to go out to dinner, then I can damn well do as I please. No strange being who popped into my home one day can make me do otherwise," she snapped.

The Puppeteer's smile was mocking, although he did appear impressed. "Well, then. I must admit I did get the wrong impression after all. It just seemed like the girl who sat and stared out her window consistently did not have much else to live for," he chuckled. "Was I wrong?"

She stared at him, unable to help the tears pricking in her eyes. "That is none of your business." The Puppeteer sighed, looking back out through the window. "Why don't you tell me why you're really here," Raven spat, it coming out nearly as an order.

"For a reason that is obviously unknown to you," he chortled. "But, I am obviously not doing an exceptional job so far, am I? You seem to want to hit me upside the head with a rake instead of befriend me," he sneered, shaking his head.

"Befriend you?" she questioned, blinking furiously. That wasn't at all what she had gathered from him.

"Of course," he nodded, smiling. "I don't believe you would understand if I told you all the minor details. Lets leave it at the angel definition you threw out earlier, shall we? Also, why don't we just start over again, miss Raven. Agreed?" he smiled, softly.

Unable to refuse that enchanting voice, she nodded. "Agreed."

"Until the day you die, I shall be here to guide you, Raven..." he nodded, a warm hint to his smile.

The oblivious young girl returned his smile, not knowing the true meaning behind the disguised angel's words.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
